¿Celoso?
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Celos, eso sentía hacia el faraón, quien en ese momento tenía toda la atención de su hermoso hikari. Deseaba estar ahí con ellos, pero en lugar de eso, se limitaba a espiar por la puerta, mirando con lujuria esos dos cuerpos desnudos. AtemuxYugixYami
1. Chapter 1

**¿Celoso?**

**Parte 1**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, y un trío... se los pongo más fácil, relaciones hombre/hombre/hombre. Así que sean conscientes... ¡¡SI NO LES GUSTA NO LEAN!! Quedan advertidos.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Dejó de leer, suspirando en aburrimiento. No había nada mejor que hacer. No había nadie con quien hablar. Alzó la mirada por unos segundos, observando el techo.

Yugi y Atemu estaban arriba, en la habitación de su hikari.

Puso de pronto y con mala gana el libro en la mesita a su lado. Atemu y Yugi... Yugi y Atemu... perfecto, ¿no? Claro... ¿y dónde demonios quedaba él? Simple, ahí sentado como idiota.

Se cruzó de brazos, recostando su espalda contra el sofá. Miró sus alrededores con arrogancia. Estaba en la sala... solo, como siempre.

Atemu y Yugi, como odiaba poner esos dos nombres juntos.

Ambos estaban disfrutando el tiempo, mientras que él estaba ahí, completamente abandonado.

Tenía que haberse interpuesto. Ese faraón. Muy lindo, ¿no? Aparecer en ese mundo de pronto y ganar algo que él nunca pudo conseguir, el corazón de su aibou. Claro, según el soberano, solo quería 'visitarlos'. Vaya visita, quedarse prácticamente viviendo ahí.

Le recordaba una famosa frase, 'como Pedro por su casa', así había llegado ese faraón.

Por supuesto, era muy gracioso para Atemu verlo estallar de furia. Lo sabía, o sino, ¿por qué el soberano tenía la maldita costumbre de comerse a Yugi a besos frente a él? Dioses, ¡para eso existían las habitaciones! O los moteles, esos habían de sobra. Pero no, tenía que dar el espectáculo cuando él estaba presente. 

Y otra cosa que le molestaba, las exclamaciones de sus amigas, Tea y Mai. Esas mujeres parecían ser las mayores fanáticas del shounen-ai, no que va, del yaoi mejor dicho. Porque a esos dos les faltaba poco para quitarse la ropa en público. 

-¿Quien se cree esa excusa de faraón pervirtiendo de ese modo a mi bello e inocente hikari?- susurró con enojo Yami, apretando sus puños. Sabía bien que en realidad se estaba ofendiendo a sí mismo, ya que, de cierta forma, él y Atemu eran la misma persona, al menos en escencia, porque en acciones y pensamientos, eran de verdad distintos. 

Sí, lo sabía, estaba celoso. Y no le avergonzaba admitirlo. Estaba celoso de Atemu por tener toda la atención de Yugi. Y por dejarlo a él por fuera.

Suspiró de pronto, intentando aclarar su mente. Se puso luego de pie. Lo único que podía hacer, era ir a dormir. Porque pronto, iba a retumbar la casa con los gemidos de esos dos, y de verdad no estaba de humor para escucharlos. Sino, estaba seguro que iría y mataría a Atemu a golpes. Aunque con ello existiera el riesgo de morir también, ya que sin pasado, no hay futuro.

Subió por las escaleras. Ahora que lo pensaba, mejor dormiría con los audífonos puestos, y con la música alta, ya que no quería que nada lo despertara. Por supuesto, era obvio qué significaba ese 'nada'.

El sonido de sus pies al subir las escaleras fue algo ruidoso. En realidad, era porque daba pasos de furia. Así que sería muy posible que hiciera un hoyo en las escaleras o que sus pies terminaran muy lastimados.

Por fin llegó al final. Suspiró con fastidio y caminó hacia su derecha, buscando en el pasillo su habitación, la cual para su desgracia se encontraba al final, lo que significaba que tendría que pasar frente a la habitación de Yugi... o mejor dicho, la de Yugi y Atemu.

Bueno, serían solo unos segundos. Después al fin podría llegar a la tranquilidad de su cama, y claramente, a la de su iPod también.

Dio varios pasos, notando cómo se acercaba a la habitación de su hikari. Escuchó risas de pronto, y fue entonces cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Al parecer, no habían escenas explícitas dentro. Así que, con un poco más de calma, caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

Miró dentro. Y así se quedó congelado.

La imagen más seductora que había visto lo recibió. Sus mejillas de inmediato empezaron a tomar calor. No, las risas no eran para nada inocentes. Y ahora, por su estupidez, se había quedado mirando fijamente a esos dos.

Ambos estaban desnudos. Yugi estaba acostado en la cama, riendo, mientras que Atemu estaba encima del hikari, con su cabeza baja, mientras que sus dientes mordían la oreja del más pequeño.

-¡Atemuuu me haces cosquillas!- exclamó Yugi entre risas.

-¿Quieres que me detenga entonces, mi niño?- preguntó el faraón.

-Jiji siii- respondió el chico. Atemu sonrió.

-Bien, pero... tendrás que darme algo a cambio- propuso. Sin agregar nada más, movió sus caderas contra las de Yugi, ganándose un hermoso gemido por parte del chico, y un nudo en la garganta por parte del que ahora estaba parado en la puerta sin ser notado.

-Bueno- aceptó Yugi. Atemu sonrió con lujuria, alejándose al fin de la oreja del menor. Lo miró por unos momentos, admirando el cuerpo del chico, y, sin saberlo, dándole una vista increíble a Yami, quien en ese momento estaba más que sonrojado, deseando poder estar ahí, pero conteniéndose con gran esfuerzo.

-¿Me quieres dentro de ti?- preguntó. Yami contuvo el aliento al escuchar eso. Era el tiempo de irse. Intentó moverse, pero sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. Lo sabía, estaba en problemas. O mejor dicho, cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba en problemas, y muy serios.

Por otro lado, un sonrojado Yugi asentía. 

-Perfecto. Pero para que pueda hacerte mío... tienes que prepararme primero- Yugi y Yami abrieron sus ojos en impresión. Y éste último sintió ganas de gritar '¡pervertido!', pero no lo hizo, ya que, pensándolo bien, la idea de ver a su hikari dar sexo oral... no le sonaba mal.

Minuto... ¡cómo demonios se había atrevido a pensar eso! Su hikari era inocente y tierno, no un juguete sexual. Ésta vez, se esforzó por no ir y ahorcar al faraón con su propias manos.

-¿Eso es lo que querías a cambio?- Alzó la mirada al escuchar la pregunta de su hikari. Y sintió rabia al ver a Atemu asentir. -Pero... nunca lo he hecho... siempre fuiste tú quien...- Un beso calló las palabras del menor. Luego el faraón se separó, quedando a solo centímetros del rostro del chico.

-Eso mi niño, es lo que quiero a cambio- afirmó. Yugi lo miró por unos segundos, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en fuego. Pero luego, para sopresa de todos, asintió.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda- susurró. Y ahí, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Yami, el chico llevó sus manos hacia abajo, el objetivo siendo claro desde el principio.

De nuevo, un calor insoportable inundó a Yami. Una de sus manos se posó sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras que la otra, se movió lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Era mucho para él, quería estar en la cama con esos dos.

Un gemido le detuvo el aliento. Atemu miraba al techo, mientras que Yugi lo masturbaba ligeramente.

Inconscientemente, la mano que estaba en su pantalón subió un poco, para luego bajar nuevamente, ésta vez metiéndose dentro de la tela. Intentó suprimir un gemido al tocar su ya creciente erección. 

Observó luego cómo Atemu era ahora quien estaba contra las sábanas, mientras que Yugi miraba con algo de inseguridad el miembro frente a él. Y para tortutarlo aún más, miró cómo el chico acercaba su boca.

Y no pudo más. Un prolongado gemido escapó de su garganta.

Para su gran vergüenza, ambos jóvenes volvieron a ver hacia la puerta de inmediato. El hikari lo miró con absoluta sorpresa.

-Ya... Yami...- susurró. El ex faraón solo pudo sacar la mano de su pantalón. Se sentía como un verdadero tonto. ¿Ahora que pensaría su aibou? Sintiéndose más que avergonzado, bajó la mirada.

Atemu entonces se levantó de la cama, acercándose a su gemelo luego.

Cuando estuvo cerca, tomó el mentón del joven y lo alzó levemente. Yami sin embargo, evitó la mirada carmesí del faraón.

-Yo... de verdad... lo siento- susurró. Las ganas de salir de ahí lo inundaron. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Aún así no miró a Atemu. De seguro el faraón solo quería burlarse de él.

-Espera- le dijo el soberano, atrayendo el cuerpo de Yami hacia él. El joven no opuso resistencia, merecía después de todo todas las burlas del mundo. 

Sintió los brazos del faraón posarse alrededor de su cintura. Y supo que el rostro de Atemu estaba cerca de su oreja al sentir la respiración del rey sobre ésta.

Pero, hubo entonces algo que lo dejó paralizado, y al mismo tiempo, ese algo hizo que sus mejillas entraran nuevamente en calor.

Y ese algo fue la muy simple pregunta de Atemu.

-¿Quieres unirte?-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: O.O... o.O... ok, ya lo asimilé xD Ni me pregunten de donde demonios salió esta idea porque ni yo sé xD Pero, por ser mi primer fic de un trío, decidí dejarlo ahí, sin el señor lemon u.u

Claro que puedo continuarlo. Por eso puse parte 1 al principio. Así que ustedes son los que deciden, ¿quieren que lo continue o lo dejo así? Porque no le veo el caso continuarlo si a nadie le gusta o.O

Pero igual, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Me despido y hasta la próxima 


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Celoso?**

**Parte 2**

_¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!_

_Antes de empezar a leer DEBES tener en cuenta lo siguiente; este capítulo contiene lemon, en este caso relaciones sexuales entre TRES hombres. Además de contener un leve nivel de bondage y BDSM. Asi que POR FAVOR, si no te gustan estos temas ¡¡DEJA DE LEER AHORA MISMO!! No quiero quejas, ya les advertí. Esto es un Mobiumshipping(AtemuxYugixYami), si tienes problemas con esto, busca otro fic de un shipping que te guste. Punto._

_Y para quienes decidieron seguir leyendo(bajo su propia responsabilidad, conste), aquí está la segunda parte n.n ¡¡Es hora de de de de de del lemon!! xD_

**--**

-¿Quieres unirte?- preguntó Atemu, sonriendo con algo de burla al ver el semblante de pronto pálido de su gemelo. Yami parecía estar en otro mundo... ¿tal vez en un estado de shock? Si no era así, era un condición muy parecida a esa.

El faraón entonces alzó una ceja, al ver que Yami seguía sin responder. La pregunta no era tan difícil de contestar, ¿o sí? Bajó un poco la mirada, sonriendo nuevamente al ver un bulto asomarse en los pantalones del joven. No, definitivamente no era difícil que Yami tomara una decisión.

-Bueno, mi bella durmiente, ¿quieres o no?- interrogó, ésta vez llevando su mano hasta la blanca mejilla del joven, y pellizcándola levemente. Esto al fin pareció sacar a Yami de su ensoñación. Sin embargo, el ex faraón de inmediato negó.

-No... yo... es decir... no es debido que-

-Oh, vamos Yami, se nota que quieres- Atemu sonrió, mientras que Yami solo alzó la mirada, observando a su aibou con absoluta sorpresa. Yugi, su inocente hikari... ¿había dicho eso?

-¿Y desde cuando te ha importado lo que es debido o no?- preguntó entonces el moreno. Yami lo miró con confusión, intentando no solo retrasar ese tipo de temas sino también calmar a su... amiguito, el cual en ese momento pedía una liberación a gritos. -O ya no recuerdas esas veces que escapaste del palacio para...-

-Bien, suficiente- demandó, un leve tono rojizo inundando sus mejillas. No quería pensar en eso, y menos ahora que se encontraba en un posición tan comprometedora.

-Y todos en el reino hablaban del...-

-¡Ya!- exclamó Yami. -Tú eres el ninfómano, no yo. No he tenido sexo desde que renací en este mundo- afirmó con algo de enojo. Atemu desvió la mirada, y habló.

-Ese rey egipcio y su harem de ciento... y algo concubinas, no lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Acaso llevo tanto tiempo de estar aquí para que no lo recuerde? Si esas doncellas eran el amanecer y el anochecer de...-

-Ya, cállate, ¡cállate!- exclamó el ex soberano, escondiendo inconscientemente su rostro en el pecho de su gemelo. Esas palabras no le traían recuerdos muy 'pacíficos', por así decirlo. Lo último que necesitaba cierta parte de su cuerpo, era escuchar algo como eso.

Sintió de pronto dos dedos tomar su mentón y levantarlo levemente. Terminó entonces mirando los dos ojos carmesí del faraón, quien después de unos segundos de observarlo, sonrió.

-Bueno, no es inocencia. Por un momento me preocupó esa reacción. Pero, ahora sé... que es deseo. Y por eso, te lo preguntaré una sola vez más, ¿quieres unirte?- A Yami pareció abandonarle el aliento cuando escuchó de nuevo esa pregunta. Había intentado retrasar la cosas, pero aquel calor interno y doloroso no quería irse.

Se mordió el labio entonces, y miró atrás de Atemu, encontrando a su aibou mirándolo desde la cama. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar por un momento admirar el hermoso cuerpo del chico. Dioses, cómo había deseado mirar a su aibou así, y ahora, el pequeño estaba ahí.

El hikari se sonrojó levemente al ver los ojos púrpura de Yami puestos sobre él, pero luego, sonrió levemente y asintió.

-No me molesta, mou hitori no boku- le aseguró. Yami no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. Eso significaba que... no, no podía hacerse ilusiones. Tal vez era solo el ambiente del momento.

-¿Yami?- Alzó la mirada entonces, y observó a su doble. Y así, se decidió a contestar al fin.

-Yo... sí quiero... lo... lo necesito- susurró.

-Ya era hora- habló entonces el faraón. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de su gemelo, lo tomó en sus brazos, sonriendo por enésima vez en esos minutos al sentir al joven acomodarse en su pecho.

Por fin, su plan había dado resultado, y Yami había caído torpemente en él. Ahora, venía la mejor parte.

-Sal de la cama, pequeño-habló, mirando a Yugi cuando ya estuvo cerca. El chico lo miró por unos segundos, el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas delataba su lado inocente. -Hoy no serás el esclavo, mi niño- anunció, guiñendole un ojo al más pequeño.

Yugi entonces de inmediato obedeció, al parecer emocionado con la noticia.

Atemu miró luego a Yami, quien se notaba sin duda confundido.

-Y tú- llamó. Su gemelo lo observó entonces. Sin embargo, sintió inseguridad al ver el semblante serio y aparentemente enojado de Atemu. -¿Acaso no sabes que espiar a los demás es incorrecto?- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, y luego, optó por bajar la mirada, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzado.

Por segunda vez, sintió un pellizco en su mejilla.

-Eso estuvo mal. Y por eso...- susurró el faraón. Y antes de seguir, lanzó con fuerza a Yami sobre la cama, quien quedó con su pecho contra las sábanas. No pudo reponerse del golpe siquiera, cuando sintió a Atemu subírsele encima. Sin embargo, gimió levemente, al sentir su miembro ser estrujado contra la cama. -Tendremos que castigarte- finalizó. Y sin decir nada más, le dio una fuerte nalgada a su gemelo, quien gimió en dolor y placer.

Atemu dirigió su vista luego a Yugi, quien miraba sonrojado la escena.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- preguntó. El hikari se sonrojó aún más, y después de unos momentos asintió levemente, alejándose luego.

El faraón volvió su atención hacia Yami, quien lo miraba con cierta dificultad.

-¿Qué... qué piensan hacer?-preguntó, prácticamente en jadeos. Dioses, la espera lo estaba matando.

Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, al sentir a su gemelo tomar con fuerza sus cabellos. Sintió luego una respiración en su mejilla y miró a su derecha encontrándose con ojos carmesí.

-Desde ahora, tienes prohibido hablar. Excepto, que sea para gritar, claro está- rió. Y en un segundo, Yami se encontró de espaldas contra la cama, con Atemu sentado en sus caderas. De nuevo, gimió levemente.

-Vaya, estás sensible... perfecto- susurró Atemu. Fue entonces cuando Yami notó la presencia de su aibou, quien se acercó y le mostró algo al faraón. La sorpresa chocó fuertemente contra sus pensamientos al ver de qué se trataba. Minuto... ¿lo iban a...?

Atemu sonrió.

-Hmm primero tendremos que deshacernos de algunas cosas- habló, tocando levemente la camisa blanca de su gemelo. -Quítate la camisa- ordenó.

-¿Piensan usar 'esas' conmigo?- preguntó Yami, ignorando por completo la orden de su doble, y en cambio mirando los dos objetos metálicos en las manos de su aibou. Miró luego a Yugi, quien, como el 'inocente' hikari que era, seguía algo sonrojado. -Aibou...-

-Te va a gustar, Yami- susurró, sonrojándose nuevamente. Yami luego sintió enojo.

-¿Has usado esas con mi aibou?- preguntó con furia, mirando a Atemu.

-Vamos, Yami, al pequeño le encantó. ¿Y que te dije sobre hablar? Ahora, quítate la camisa-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Con mi inocente Yugi? ¡Ra, eres un pervertido!- exclamó. El faraón rodó los ojos. ¿Iban a tener sexo hoy o en cien años?

Salió de sus pensamientos, sonriendo triunfante, al ver a Yugi entrar por fin en acción. Era obvio que Yami no le diría que no a su lindo hikari.

El chico se subió a la cama, recostándose luego a como pudo contra Yami, terminando con su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste.

-Yami, hazlo por mí, ¿sí? Atemu nunca me dejó hacerlo- le dijo, mostrando sus típicos ojos inocentes.

-Pe... pero aibou- se quejó Yami. No iba a 'rebajarse' tanto. Sí, sabía que el estar ahí había sido su culpa, y que de verdad necesitaba hacerlo pero... Miró a su hikari y se mordió el labio. Esa mirada era adorable. Suspiró. -Está bien- cedió al fin. A como pudo, debido a que Atemu aún seguía sobre sus caderas, se quitó la prenda, siempre necesitando al final algo de ayuda de su aibou.

Yugi sonrió, admirando por unos segundos el masculino pecho frente a él.

Y luego, lo último que Yami supo, fue que sus labios estaban unidos. Su corazón dio un giro. Cuánto había deseado probar los labios de su hikari. Cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo con alegría el beso. Mordió levemente el labio de Yugi, quien de inmediato abrió su boca. Su lengua entonces comenzó a explorar la dulce caverna.

Estaba tan concentrado, que ni siquiera notó el movimiento en sus manos, ni el sonido metálico en las barandas del respaldar de la cama. Lo único que le interesaba, era saborear la boca de Yugi.

Sin embargo, su sueño terminó pronto, cuando Yugi inesperadamente se separó de él. Lo único que le quedó, fue un pequeño rastro de saliva cerca de su boca.

Miró al chico por unos segundos, notando que Atemu también se había alejado. Ahora ambos estaban fuera de la cama. Y por alguna extraña razón, ambos parecían estar a punto de... reír.

-¿Puedo saber qué es tan...?- intentó levantarse, notando al fin un pequeño detalle, o mejor dicho dos pequeños detalles. El primero, un extraño ruido metálico y el segundo, que no podía moverse. Miró a su derecha, y al fin se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba... esposado a la cama.

Escuchó un par de risas y observó con enojo a Atemu y Yugi. No podía creer que su hikari le hubiera hecho eso. Porque de Atemu sí esperaba cualquier cosa, pero de Yugi...

-Bueno, mi niño, ahora tú decides. ¿Le damos primero el castigo físico o el mental? Aunque igual, el mental también tendrá consecuencias físicas- comentó Atemu. Yugi rió levemente.

-Creo... que primero el mental- respondió.

-Vaya, que mentecita tienes Yugi- El hikari se sonrojó. A decir verdad, sentía algo de vergüenza y timidez, pero intentaba ignorarlo. Si lo que le había dicho Atemu era cierto, después de esa noche, Yami sería suyo para siempre. Y eso era lo que había querido desde el principio.

-¡Puedes olvidarte de eso!- Alzó la mirada, encontrando a Atemu teniendo un tiempo difícil con Yami, quien no quería dejar que ataran también sus pies, y por eso, en ese momento no dejaba de patear.

Yugi no pudo evitar reír un poco. Jamás pensó ver algo como eso, sobretodo proveniente de Yami.

-Bueno si no quieres te puedo dejar esposado aquí toda la noche- comentó Atemu. El ex faraón pareció ceder un poco, dándose cuenta al fin de que no estaba en una posición muy beneficiosa. Gruñó con molestia, al sentir su pie ser atado a la cama con una cuerda. Genial, ahora era un esclavo de esos raros juegos sexuales en los que por el momento no quería pensar. Es decir, ¿para qué pensarlo si lo estaba viviendo? Lo que no podía creer aún, era que Yugi aceptara todo eso.

-Listo, ves no fue tan difícil- anunció el faraón. Yami solo lo miró con enojo, su orgullo de verdad estaba en el suelo. -Y ahora, verás lo malo que es espiar a los demás- agregó el de piel morena. Los ojos de Yami mostraron confusión por unos segundos, hasta que sus dudas se disiparon de pronto, al ver a Atemu alejarse para ir nuevamente con Yugi.

La sorpresa y cierto temor se apoderaron de él al darse cuenta del castigo, el cual, a su punto de vista, iba a ser muy doloroso.

Y para su mala suerte, no se había equivocado.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, al lado de la cama, ambos jóvenes continuaron con sus acciones. Atemu besó a Yugi con fuerza y deseo, sosteniendo de inmediato al chico por la cintura, cuando este estuvo a punto de caer por la muy repentina acción.

Fue un beso demasiado lujurioso, por lo menos a los ojos de Yami, quien no tardó dos segundos siquiera en sonrojarse. Intentó quitar la mirada, pero no pudo.

Tragó fuerte al ver las lenguas de ambos juntarse. Él quería estar ahí entre esos dos, restregándose contra esos cuerpos, el moreno y musculoso, y el pequeño y dulce. Ra, era una combinación perfecta.

Se separon al fin, para alivio de Yami.

Sin embargo, no supo si arder en enojo o si excitarse más al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Atemu.

-Ahora que lo pienso... por este momento aún puedes ser mi mascota, pequeño- habló el faraón. Yugi de inmediato se sonrojó. -La pregunta es donde dejé...- se detuvo, arrodillándose en el suelo y mirando debajo de la cama. -Ajá, aquí esta. Es curioso donde pueden quedar las cosas después de una buena noche de sexo- rió. Y se levantó, mostrando al fin lo que había encontrado.

Esta vez, Yami abrió su boca en impresión. Sintió furia al entender lo que el pervertido de su gemelo haría.

-¡Mi aibou no es un perro!- exclamó. Atemu lo miró despreocupado. Observó luego la correa y el collar en su mano.

-¿Perro? Por supuesto que no! Es mi...- Tomó entonces el mentón del chico en su mano. Le dio luego un pequeño beso en los labios. -Gatito... mi pequeño y bello gatito- finalizó.

-Atemuuu- se quejó Yugi, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho moreno del faraón.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- preguntó Atemu.

-No le prestes atención- le dijo. Yami lo miró con completa sorpresa. ¿Ese era Yugi? Parpadeó varias veces, si así era en verdad su aibou, estaba en graves problemas.

Miró luego cómo el faraón le colocaba el collar al chico. Se mordió el labio, quería ser él quien hiciera eso.

-Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo. Si no mal recuerdo me debías algo, esclavo- le dijo. Su semblante de pronto se llenó de seriedad. Yami solo miraba impotente. No le gustaba para nada eso de 'esclavo', pero sabía bien que a Yugi no le molestaba.

El pequeño asintió, sonrojándose por enésima vez. Estaba algo nervioso por la presencia de Yami, pero debía hacerlo.

Tembloroso, se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras que Atemu seguía de pie. Observó por unos momentos el miembro frente a él. Era grande, tal vez demasiado grande. No sabía por donde empezar. El faraón se lo había hecho varias veces, pero no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo bien. Atemu simplemente era un experto.

-¡Qué esperas!- exclamó de pronto el moreno. Y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte jalón a la correa, hacia que Yugi chocara contra el miembro frente a él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó con enojo Yami. La furia lo inundó aún más al ver que Atemu lo había ignorado. Intentó entonces soltarse, pero notó que no se podía mover siquiera un centímetro.

Pero sus acciones se detuvieron en solo medio segundo. Un leve rayo de eletricidad recorrió su cuerpo, al ver a su aibou abrir su boca, recibiendo el miembro de Atemu en ella. Sin embargo, el pequeño solo pudo soportarlo por dos segundos, antes de alejarse y empezar a toser.

-Aibou- susurró Yami.

Atemu se arrodilló frente al menor.

-Lo siento- murmuró el hikari. El faraón sonrió, tomando nuevamente el mentón del chico en su mano.

-Relájate pequeño, puedes hacerlo- le dijo, de nuevo mostrando amabilidad. Yugi lo miró con inseguridad. Atemu entonces se levantó. -Dame tu mano- El hikari obedeció. Tomó la pequeña mano del chico y la puso en su miembro. -Hazlo solo en la punta- habló. Yugi se sonrojó. Pero asintió de todas formas.

De nuevo abrió su boca, recibiendo en ella el inicio de la intimidad de Atemu. Sintió alivio, al notar que ya no se le hacía difícil. Así que, con más confianza, comenzó masturbar al faraón con su boca, sintiéndose complacido al escuchar un gemido proveniente del soberano. Al menos no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal.

Y mientras eso sucedía, cierto joven con muy poca suerte miraba impotente la escena. Deseaba solamente poder quitarse sus pantalones, puesto que ahora de verdad le quedaban muy estrechos. Pero no podía siquiera moverse, algo en verdad frustrante.

Debía dejar de mirar esa escena, pero no tenía voluntad. Era en realidad lo más hermoso que había visto.

Pero el momento terminó pronto, cuando Atemu se apartó de la boca del menor, quien alzó la mirada.

El faraón entonces se arrodilló en el suelo. Al parecer, Yugi entendió el mensaje, puesto que se acostó.

La respiración de Yami se aceleró. No podían... ¡no podían hacerlo sin él! Moriría si lo dejaban fuera. De hecho, no sabía si podría soportar mucho más.

-Esperen... no pueden...- intentó decir. Para su alivio, Atemu lo miró. O bueno, tal vez eso no era de mucho alivio.

-Claro que podemos. Además aún no has aprendido la lección- habló. Yami sin embargo, asintió. -¿Ya la aprendiste?- preguntó entonces el faraón, recibiendo nuevamente una respuesta afirmativa. -¿Y cuál sería?-

-Que... que siempre... ¡siempre los espiaré sin importar cómo!- exclamó casi con desesperación. Atemu sonrió.

-Vaya, que rápido aprendes- Miró a Yugi, notando cierto rastro de vergüenza en su rostro. Se acercó entonces, besando suavemente los labios del chico. -¿Qué dices, le damos lo que quiere?- le preguntó. Un fuerte sonrojo volvió a cubrir las mejillas del hikari.

-Umm... creo que podríamos...- susurró. El faraón asintió, poniéndose luego en pie. Estiró su mano, ofreciéndole ayuda al menor para que también se levantara. El pequeño la tomó, terminando en la misma posición del faraón. Miró a Yami, sintiendo timidez al ver cómo el joven examinaba con su mirada cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cama. Atemu se dedicó a liberar las piernas de su gemelo, mientras que Yugi se sentado al lado de Yami, quien en medio de su desesperación sacó fuerzas para sonreírle al chico levemente. Dioses, de verdad amaba a ese niño. Era lo más precioso que había visto.

Bajó la mirada de pronto, gimiendo sin poder contenerse, al sentir las manos del faraón sobre su pantalón, dedicándose a la tarea de quitárselo. El soberano lo hacía sin ninguna delicadeza, torturándolo aún más puesto que más de una vez esas manos tocaron accidentalmente su muy sensible intimidad.

En unos segundos, tanto sus boxers como su pantalón habían desaparecido.

-Vaya, eso debe doler- habló Atemu, sonriendo con burla al ver la muy crecida erección de su gemelo. -Creo que no habrá castigo físico esta vez... sino es posible que mueras- rió luego. Yami lo miró con molestia, todo había sido culpa de Atemu, aunque no tenía derecho a quejarse. -Lo mejor será terminar con esto- susurró el soberano mostrando una botella de cristal como por arte de magia. Aunque en realidad, simplemente la había sacado de una gaveta en la mesita de noche sin que Yami se diera cuenta de ello.

Sin esperar más, le abrió las piernas al joven. No iba a detenerse en otras cosas, puesto que su gemelo estaba muy sensible y no quería que terminara antes de tiempo. Pero debía prepararlo bien puesto que podría decirse que de cierta forma el joven era virgen.

Untó sus dedos con el aceite y puso la pequeña botella en el suelo. Sonrió entonces, al ver las acciones de Yugi, quien ahora besaba con delicadeza el pecho de Yami, quien se limitaba a mirar al chico, sus ojos destellando solo amor. De verdad, esos dos eran la pareja perfecta.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, volvió su atención a sus propias acciones. Buscó la entrada del joven, notando cómo éste alzaba un poco sus caderas, quedando en una mejor posición.

Cuando encontró su objetivo, metió uno de sus dedos, ganándose un gemido por parte de Yami. Parecía ser más de placer que de dolor. Movió entonces su dedo por unos segundos, hasta que decidió meter el segundo, y el tercero. Ésta vez recibió como respuesta un pequeño quejido.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos, abriendo lentamente el muy estrecho canal. Miró por unos segundos a Yami, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio levemente. Observó a Yugi luego, el chico estaba muy concentrado con la pequeña tetilla de su gemelo.

Siguió centrando su atención en ambos hasta que decidió que Yami ya estaba listo.

Sacó entonces sus dedos y tomó nuevamente la botella, sacando más aceite y ésta vez bañando su miembro con él, gimiendo levemente ante la acción. Por segunda vez dejó el recipiente en el suelo para luego colocarse entre las piernas del joven. Le alzó levemente las caderas, colocando las piernas de Yami alrededor de su cintura. En ese momento notó cómo Yugi se alejaba del pecho de Yami, mirándolo ahora a él.

Colocó su miembro en posición, y sin avisar siquiera, comenzó a entrar dentro de su gemelo. Suspiró al sentir la estrechez de Yami, mientras que Yami gemía de dolor y placer.

El ex soberano intentó mover sus brazos, encontrando que no podía, y así recordando que aún estaba esposado a la cama. No le dio importancia sin embargo, y se concentró en lo que le hacía Atemu. Debía admitir que sentía algo de dolor, pero también sentía un extraño calor que crecía a cada segundo. Las embestidas eran lentas, tal vez demasiado lentas.

-Más rápido- pidió. Escuchó a Atemu reír ante su petición, pero para su suerte, el ritmo de las embestidas comenzó a crecer.

Abrió sus ojos, notando al fin que los había cerrado, al sentir a Yugi besar su mejilla. Sonrió, mirando el bello rostro de su hikari.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó el chico.

-Un... ¡ah!... poco- respondió entre gemidos. Aquel calor ya se estaba apoderando por completo de él. -Yugi- habló. Tenía que decírselo. No le importaba las consecuencias... necesitaba decírselo. -Te amo... ah... aibouu- confesó. El rostro del pequeño mostró sorpresa, pero solo por unos segundos antes de que una enorme sonrisa se asomara. Se acercó a Yami, besándolo tiernamente.

-Yami, yo también te amo- le dijo. El ex soberano lo miró incrédulo.

-¿En... ense... ¡AWW DIOSES!- exclamó, arqueando su espalda con violencia. No sabía qué había sido eso, solo que se había sentido maravilloso.

-Por fin lo encontré- mumuró Atemu. Sin previo aviso, sus embestidas se convirtieron en empujones, y todos le daban esa deliciosa sensación a Yami, quien lo hacía notar por medio de sus altos gemidos y a veces gritos.

Entre toda esa ola de placer, entreabrió sus ojos y miró a Yugi.

-¿Puedo... ¡ahh!... ¿probarte?- le preguntó con dificultad. El chico se sonrojó levemente, pero asintió, colocandose a como pudo contra la cama y el respaldar de ésta, para que su miembro quedara frente a Yami, quien sin pensarlo lo tomó gustoso en su boca. Y así, sus ahora ahogados gemidos se unieron con los del chico.

Entre todas esa bellas sensaciones, se concentró por complacer a su amor, utilizando su lengua y sus dientes. Y al parecer, no solo eso le causaba placer al menor, sino también las vibraciones que sentía su intimidad cada vez que Yami dejaba escapar un gemido.

Atemu mientras tanto, miraba la escena. Sabía que esos dos se amaban, por eso era que había venido desde un principio. Pero se había encontrado con dos pequeños problemas, el primero, Yami era un perfecto inútil en lo que se refería a interpretar señales y segundo, él mismo se había enamorado de Yugi. Su inocencia e ingenuidad eran simplemente adorables.

Aunque también se estaba enamorando de lo que ahora veía. Yami, actuando de una forma tan sumisa, dejándose llevar. Se veía realmente hermoso así, moviéndose de arriba a abajo conforme a las embestidas que recibía, mientras que practicaba además sexo oral. Inconscientemente, gracias a estos pensamientos, incrementó el ritmo de los empujones, haciendo que Yami se apartara de Yugi para gritar de placer.

-¡Atemuu!- exclamó, mirándolo. Sonrió ligeramente, haciendo que Atemu le devolviera el pequeño gesto. Queriendo ver más, el faraón mantuvo ese ritmo. Miraba casi con fascinación el rostro de Yami, sus ojos cerrados, y esa bella boca que se abría y cerraba sin cesar. Se sentía bien darle todo ese placer al joven.

Pero sabía que debía detenerse, aunque las cosas no acabarían ahí, así que lo hizo, parando bruscamente sus acciones. Ambos Yami y Yugi lo miraron, el primero gimiendo con molestia.

-¿No quieres tomar a Yugi?- preguntó entonces, haciendo que de inmediato el joven cambiara su semblante. Rió entonces, saliendo de Yami. -Quítale las esposas, pequeño- le dijo a Yugi, quien asintió, dándose la vuelta y tomando las llaves que se encontraban en la mesita de noche. Volvió su atención a Yami, y en solo segundos al fin lo dejó libre.

El ex faraón se sentó en la cama. Pero solo por unos momentos. Sin emitir palabra, se acercó a Atemu y lo besó con fuerza, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de éste. Sus lenguas se juntaron con ferocidad, batallando libremente.

Se separaron luego, mirándose el uno al otro por unos segundos. Yami sonrió ligeramente, retirando con su dedo un poco de saliva que había quedado cerca del labio del faraón.

Miró luego a Yugi.

-¿Vas a mirarlo para siempre o lo harás tuyo de una vez?- rodó los ojos, observando a Atemu con molestia. Se acercó entonces al pequeño, quien se limitó a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas, sabiendo lo que vendría luego. Pero, en lugar de eso, sintió las manos de Yami en su cuello, quitándole el collar que Atemu le había puesto tiempo atrás.

-Más cómodo así- afirmó el ex soberano. Se acercó luego a la oreja del menor. -¿Necesitas que te prepare, aibou?- preguntó. El aludido negó. -¿Seguro?-

-Sí, yo puedo aguantar- aseguró. Yami asintió, y después de besar la mejilla del chico, se concentró en su siguiente acción.

Con cuidado se puso en posición, esperando no lastimar mucho al chico. Colocó su miembro contra la pequeña entrada y empujó sus caderas, metiéndose poco a poco dentro del pequeño, quien dejó escapar un pequeño quejido. Cuando estuvo dentro, miró a Atemu.

-¿Vas a unirte?- preguntó. El faraón respondió acercándose a Yami. Al parecer, eso era un 'sí'. Sin ningún cuidado, puesto que el joven estaba más que listo, abrazó a Yami, entrando en ese momento dentro de él.

Atemu fue el primero en embestir, haciendo que Yami empujara su miembro aún más adentro de Yugi, quien gimió con placer, sin mostrar evidencia alguna de dolor.

Y así empezó un vaivén entre los tres. Atemu empujaba cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo a Yami gritar y gemir, mientras que Yugi también hacía lo mismo, como consecuencia de los empujones de Yami. Quienes más se escuchaban era Yami y Yugi, mientras que Atemu dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros.

La presión fue aumentando con cada segundo. Yami pronto tomó el miembro de Yugi en su mano, masturbándolo al ritmo de los empujones. Pronto, debido a las caricias del ex soberano, Yugi alcanzó el orgasmo, gritando con extremo placer y dejando caer su semilla sobre las sábanas.

Poco después, fue el turno de Yami, quien al sentir la estrechez de Yugi aumentar, no aguantó más y se vino dentro del chico, elevando la voz al sentir tan placentera y maravillosa sensación. Atemu, por otro lado, siguió embistiendo a Yami por unos segundos, pero pronto, también se vino dejando escapar al fin un prolongado gemido. Empujó dentro de Yami con más fuerza, hasta que la preciosa sensación al fin desapareció.

Los tres cayeron luego sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad. Todo eso había sido muy intenso. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Yugi recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yami. Atemu entonces los abrazó a ambos, quedando los tres juntos.

-Los amo a los dos- habló de pronto Yugi, sonriendo.

-Yo también... a los dos- afirmó Yami.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó de pronto Atemu. El ex soberano lo miró.

-Al principio no me caías nada bien- comentó, haciendo que Atemu riera. Eso ya lo sabía, la cara que Yami le había hecho todos esos días lo delataba. -Pero era porque... tenías toda la atención de mi Yugi- confesó. El pequeño alzó la mirada.

-Yami... yo siempre te he amado- le dijo. El aludido mostró inmediata sorpresa. -Pero tenía miedo de decírtelo... y luego vino Atemu y...-

-Y pensaste que era lo mismo estar con él que conmigo-

-En realidad, eso fue un punto extra- interrumpió Atemu, ganándose la atención de ambos. -Yo vine para ayudarte, pero nunca entendiste. No sabes interpretar señales, de verdad. A veces me pregunto si en realidad somos la misma persona- habló.

-¿Señales? Que buenas señales practicamente que violar a Yugi en un centro comercial- se quejó Yami, mirando con reproche al faraón.

-Como dije eso fue un punto extra. Pero mira lo que tuve que hacer para que entraras en razón, dejar la puerta abierta para que nos vieras a Yugi y a mí, a ver si acaso hacías algo-

-¿¡Lo hiciste a propósito!?- interrogó con incredulidad Yami. Todo ese tiempo... ¿Atemu lo había planeado todo?

-Y funcionó, no?- Como respuesta Yami rodó los ojos. Atemu suspiró, ejerciendo algo más de presión en su abrazo. -En fin, no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo- habló, mostrando cierta amargura en su voz.

-¿Qué? Por qué?- preguntó Yugi. Atemu le sonrió ligeramente.

-Tengo que dirigir un imperio, pequeño- afirmó.

-Pero... no puedes...-

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- preguntó entonces Yami. Esto pareció tomar por sorpresa al soberano.

-Deberías alegrarte por eso, tendrás a Yugi solo para ti- le dijo.

-A decir verdad... no me molesta compartirlo contigo- afirmó. Atemu guardó silencio, eso definitivamente no lo había esperado.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo quedarme. Al menos hasta que Seth venga y me obligue a regresar a patadas. Y si sobrevivo a su ataque de furia, prometo que vendré a visitarlos muy seguido- afirmó. Yami sonrió, si Seth era al menos un poco parecido a Kaiba, ya sabía a qué se refería Atemu.

-Y cuando dices muy seguido, significa todas las noches, no?- preguntó.

-Hmm me conoces muy bien- habló Atemu, antes de besar levemente a Yami. -Además, aún me debes un buen castigo físico- recordó. El joven suspiró con molestia. -Vamos, te gustará. ¿Verdad, pequeño?- preguntó.

-Claro, Yami, te va a gustar- le dijo, sonrojándose.

-Como sea, mientras no incluya el estar esposado- comentó Yami.

-Por supuesto que no, es mucho más que eso... mucho más- aseguró Atemu. Él y Yugi, rieron después de ese comentario. Yami se mordió el labio. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que estaba en serios problemas, sobretodo al lado de ese faraón pervertido.

Pero bueno, debía verlo por el lado positivo. Ahora tenía a Yugi, y ya no sentía esos molestos celos.

La verdad, había sido muy estúpido sentirlos desde un principio, puesto que todo ese tiempo Yugi lo había amado.

Con todo eso solo podía llegar a una conclusión, la cual el solo pensarla le causaba risa. ¿Para qué sentir celos hacia alguien, cuando puedes espiarlo en su momento más intímo, y con suerte terminar entre dos hermosos cuerpos? Miró a ambos jóvenes, los cuales ya estaban dormidos.

Sonrió. Sí, definitivamente había aprendido muy bien la lección.

-**FIN-**

--

Magi: o.oU ejem si, eso fue todo xD Espero que les haya gustado este fic, bueno, este mini fic de dos capítulos. Digánme qué les pareció, ¿sí? Es mi gran tercer lemon xD Que orgullo, de verdad ¬¬ Estoy arruinando mi inocencia T.T

Yami: n.n toy feliz como una lombriz!!

Magi: O.o y a vos que te pasa señorito?

Yami: ¡¡me gutó, me gutó, me gutooooooo!! ¿Podríamos repetirlo?

Magi: O.O... ¬¬ NO, aguántate las ganas ninfómano

Yami: peroooo... ejem Magiiiii sabes que me caes muy bien y que eres mi mejor amiga y que...

Magi: Yami

Yami: n.n ¿si?

Magi: shut the f'''ck up ¬¬ Estás alargando esto más de la cuenta u.u

Yami: T.T pero pero perooooo

Magi: pero nada. Te aguantas y punto.

Yami: Y.Y wueno... pero... Yugi puede...

Magi: oh genial, ya lo pervertí de verdad O.o... bah, más lindo así n.n Y no, te olvidas de Yugi por ahora.

Yami: ¿en unas horas entonces?

Magi: -.-U si te digo que sí, ¿me dejas en paz?

Yami: n.n claro

Magi: bueno, entonces ve a buscar a Yugi... pobre chico u.u

Yami: nOn ¡¡Siii!! Me voy, me voy... tengo mucha prisa y es tarde... ¡¡adios a todos!!

Magi: los jóvenes de hoy en día, siempre tienen prisa u.u Ahora sí ya es hora de irme n.n Muchísimas gracias a **fussili**(pregunta, logré aclarar la duda o te confundí más? O.o)**, sKylAnD18, Nebyura, Yami224, Sayuki, Katsuy Akano, evangeline, Lady Adry, Reyna K. **por sus reviews en la primera parte n.n

Nos leemos en otra ocasión n.n

¡Ja ne!


End file.
